


Unforgiven

by arobynsung



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: AU, Dark, M/M, during wartime
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-06
Updated: 2010-01-06
Packaged: 2017-10-05 21:14:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/46102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arobynsung/pseuds/arobynsung
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"The only ones who can forgive are dead; the living have no right to forget." ~Chaim Herzog</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unforgiven

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tempered_rose](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=tempered_rose).



> **A/N:** Pinch-hit for [](http://tempered-rose.livejournal.com/profile)[**tempered_rose**](http://tempered-rose.livejournal.com/) at [](http://community.livejournal.com/thehogwartslife/profile)[**thehogwartslife**](http://community.livejournal.com/thehogwartslife/) fanswap with a prompt of -- _Harry/Draco, R, unforgiven_. Pretty much AU after HBP.

Draco's mind wavered as it gave into the sensations. He forced it back, forced his concentration away from the pleasure- hard as it was.

The hand on his hip dug in, bruising and marking. He didn't make a sound, though the pain overrode any unintended pleasure, that would be its own sort of betrayal.

Outside there was war- a large part of which he'd been the catalyst. Here in the old Black house, in this small room was heat, sweat, and the possibility of redemption. He locked on to that thought, fingers tense and his nails scratching at the wall madly.

It was a mutual understanding, this was punishment. Draco hoped it would be atonement. His body was slammed hard into the wall, his forehead banged in so hard the wavering in consciousness wasn't from over-stimulation this time.

-

The sound of clothes ruffling and a zipper being pulled finally gave his body some rest. He turned around, back sliding down the wall- he left his trousers undone and at his legs.

Draco looked up at the other boy, searching his eyes. There was to be no forgiveness there.


End file.
